


Everything Stays

by NinjaKTX



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Contest Entry, F/F, Fluff, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKTX/pseuds/NinjaKTX
Summary: Everything stays right where you left itEverything staysBut it still changesEver so slightly, daily and nightlyIn little ways, when everything stays





	1. Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SJAandDWfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/gifts), [regrettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/gifts), [drizzly_bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizzly_bear/gifts), [ohheykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheykat/gifts), [Fives (janfives90)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/gifts).



_Let's go in the garden_  
_You'll find something waiting_  
_Right there where you left it lying upside down_  
_When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded_  
_The underside is lighter when you turn it around_

* * *

“A garden?” When Alyssa told Emma that where they were headed was a surprise, she never expected a garden of all things. It felt familiar, however. Like she had been there before. The garden itself was an enigma, what with it being right next to a large mound of stone rubble.

“Yeah,” Alyssa said, absentmindedly dragging Emma through a hedge maze, closer to a hidden alcove under a rose trellis by the arm, “I just was wandering around one day and felt drawn to the maze! I didn’t get to explore it much, though. Isn’t it cool?” She stopped for a moment, turning to face Emma. “I feel like I’ve been here with you before, but I haven’t. It’s actually really strange, now that I think about it. Oh well.” She shrugged and kept walking.

“Are you planning to murder me, or is some serial killer going to pop out of the bushes of this very unsuspecting garden you were magically drawn to?” Emma joked, but despite all the warning bells going off in her head, all she felt was calm and nostalgic.

“Why not both?” Emma stuck her tongue out at Alyssa as she laughed.

As they reached the alcove, they were both stricken with an awful sense of deja vu. Feeling drawn to the intricately carved wooden bench in the middle, they sat down under the bower. A comfortable silence fell as they slowly drifted off to sleep, one head resting on top the other.

* * *

_Everything stays right where you left it_  
_Everything stays_  
_But it still changes_  
_Ever so slightly, daily and nightly_  
_In little ways, when everything stays_


	2. Grease

_Go down to the ocean_  
_The crystal tide is rising_  
_The waters' gotten higher as the shore washes out_  
_Keep your eyes wide open, even when the sun is blazin'_  
_The moon controls the tide, it can cause you to drown_

* * *

Driving down to South Carolina just to go to the beach was definitely not the brightest idea they’ve had, but Emma and Alyssa didn’t care. Summer had just started and the two wanted to do something fun away from their boring hometown. It was only a fun getaway for one of them, though.

When they woke up one day after going swimming, Emma ended up redder than a lobster. Her skin was the human equivalent to the most saturated red on the color wheel. That’s how bad her sunburn was.

Of course, Alyssa found it absolutely hilarious. “You’re adorable when you pout, you know that?” She couldn’t help the fond smile that crept on her face at Emma, who was glaring at Alyssa with her arms crossed over her chest.

“At least you didn’t get burnt to a crisp yesterday!” Emma exclaimed, uncrossing her arms and throwing them up, “I’m redder than Dee Dee’s face when she’s arguing on the phone!”

Alyssa started to laugh harder. “Oh my gosh. That analogy is fucking genius. Holy shit.”

“I’m glad you find my pain amusing.” Emma stood up and started walking over to the door of their hotel room. “I’m going to find some Aloe Vera or some shit.”

“You love me.” Alyssa called out when Emma was one foot out the door.

“Unfortunately.” She closed the door behind her.

* * *

_Everything stays, right where you've left it_  
_Everything stays, but it still changes_  
_Ever so slightly, daily and nightly_  
_In little ways_  
_When everything stays_


	3. Cowgirl

_Everything stays right where you left it_   
_Everything stays_   
_But it still changes_   
_Ever so slightly, daily and nightly_   
_In little ways, when everything stays_

* * *

“I can’t believe you bought an inflatable horse that, might I say, won’t even fit into our damn apartment!”

It was a very normal day in Emma and Alyssa’s shared dorm.

“Excuse you. His name is Pebbles and I love him with my entire being.”

Nothing strange, silly, or even remotely chaotic was going on. Nope. Not in the slightest.

“Alyssa, it’s literally lying on its side because it’s too big!”

Even on its side, the inflatable grazed the ceiling. It was gigantic, and just the thing that would catch Alyssa’s fancy.

“It’s our child now, Emma.”

It was a really, really nice inflatable too. Asides for its height, you couldn’t even tell it wasn’t real.

“I’m done. I’m out. See ya.”

* * *

_Everything stays right where you left it_   
_Everything stays_   
_But it still changes_   
_Ever so slightly, daily and nightly_   
_In little ways, when everything stays_


	4. Fake Dating

Everything stays right where you left it  
Everything stays  
But it still changes  
Ever so slightly, daily and nightly  
In little ways, when everything stays

* * *

“You’re telling me that you and Kevin were only pretending to date this entire time?” Alyssa loved Greg, but he was really stupid sometimes.” He was always like a brother to Alyssa. Even when they were “dating”, they had a very sibling like relationship. So when he came to her for dating advice, she was more than happy to help. That is, until she learned about his predicament.

“It was the only way to get the media off his back after they saw his post of us! I didn’t expect to fall head over heels for him! And he asked really nicely too! He’s like a living puppy! The literal personification of the “:D” face!”

“I can’t believe you.” Alyssa shook her head despite the fact that he wouldn’t be able to see her. “Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?”

“He’d hate me. We both very clearly said that this was just pretend.”

“I swear to God, Greg. It’s obvious he feels the same way.”

“But what if he doesn’t?”

“Look, you’ll never know if you don’t try. Just give it a shot. Okay?”

“Fine. I’ll tell him. Thanks. Love you.”

“Love you too. Now go get him, tiger.”

Right as she hung up, Emma walked into their dorm room.

“What was that about?” she asked, taking a seat next to Alyssa on the sofa.

“Greg was being an idiot. Apparently he and Kevin were fake dating, but anyone with eyes could see they both very clearly love each other.”

“Pfft. Imagine if we were that oblivious.”

“That’d be a sight to see. Luckily we’re not.”

* * *

Everything stays right where you left it  
Everything stays  
But it still changes  
Ever so slightly, daily and nightly  
In little ways, when everything stays


	5. Cancer

_Everything stays right where you left it_  
_Everything stays_  
_But it still changes_  
_Ever so slightly, daily and nightly_  
_In little ways, when everything stays_

* * *

“I can’t believe you landed yourself in the hospital. What did you do this time?” Alyssa was studying at the campus library when she got a call from Emma saying she went to the ER.

“I might have broken my arm falling down the stairs?” Emma said it more like a question than an answer. She couldn’t help it. Hospitals always unnerved her, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to her there. It was a completely irrational thought and she knew it, but it was there and she couldn’t get rid of it.

“You’re lucky I love you, otherwise I’d just leave you here on your own.” Shaking her head with a fond smile.

Emma gasped and narrowed her eyes dramatically. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me-”

“Well, Ms. Nolan,” The doctor came in suddenly. “You just need to sign some papers and you’ll be good to go!”

“Oh alright.”

When they got home, Alyssa immediately grabbed a sharpie from their room to sign the cast in big, bold letters.

_Property of Alyssa Greene ;)_

* * *

Everything stays right where you left it  
Everything stays  
But it still changes  
Ever so slightly, daily and nightly  
In little ways, when everything stays


	6. Speakeasy

_Everything stays right where you left it_  
_Everything stays_  
_But it still changes_  
_Ever so slightly, daily and nightly_  
_In little ways, when everything stays_

* * *

It was truly a coincidence that Emma and Alyssa happened to share the same birthday. On the night of their 21st birthday, their friends, old and young, took them to a bar now that they were legally allowed to drink.

It was a really cozy place, sans all the drunk folks. Live performers were singing on stage, the people on the dance floor were having a grand time, but the best part about the place was the pool tables. People went buckwild watching others play and have a good time.

“Bet I could beat you in a game of pool,” Emma said, turning to face Alyssa. Neither were sober, seeing as Kaylee was insistent that they drink enough to get drunk.

“You’re on!”

It wasn’t long before they drew up a crowd. There was only one ball left on the table, and both were tied. Both girls were oblivious to the bets being placed around them. Emma lined up her shot. It was perfect. But just as she was about to shoot-

“Well, that was a turn of events.” Shelby said as Kaylee, Kevin, and Greg cheered beside her.

Alyssa had pulled Emma into a kiss.

When she finally pulled away, Emma was too disoriented to make the shot properly and ended up sinking the cue ball into a pocket.

“You cheated.” Emma pointed at Alyssa with a glare.

Ignoring her, Alyssa turned her attention to the pool table. “How strong do you think that pool table is?”

* * *

_Everything stays right where you left it_  
_Everything stays_  
_But it still changes_  
_Ever so slightly, daily and nightly_  
_In little ways, when everything stays_


End file.
